Chaos at the Cinemas
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Marih breaks up with Blank and deceides to go out with Shad at the local cinema. However, chaos erupts in the cinema. Will they ever get to see the movie? ONE-SHOT MarihxShad(OC) PG-13(language, harrassment, and rage by Manafest(OC)) Please Read and Revie(Discontinued)
1. Scandal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from Final Fantasy. I do own the character of Marih Dimitri, Manafest, and Delvin Ornitier . The character Shad Kirati is used with permission.

Shad: Wow! It́s me! ☺ I fell special!

Marih: This is the second installment of our chaos. There is no escape. (laughing evilly) So, enjoy the show, if you dare! Oh, and it's script formatted.

**Pairings: Shad/Marih(oc), Blank/OC**

**Ratings: pg-13(language, insults, harassment and rage(by Manafest) )**

**Chaos in the Cinema**

**By**

**Shad Kirati and Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter One: The Scandal**

Marih was walking down the street, carrying a black leather jacket in her arms that she had recently bought from the store. She happily hummed to herself, anticipating the Blank's reaction once she would give it to him.

Marih:(carrying the jacket) Blank will love this gift.

She walked up to Blank and sees him kissing another girl. Blank is utterly surprised at seeing Marih, sweating nervously.

Blank: OO M-Marih!

Marih: (tearful) H-How...HOW COULD YOU! (drops jacket on the floor)

Blank: (pleadful) I-It's not what you think, Marih...

Marih runs away crying, not once looking back at Blank.

Vivi is walking on the streets of Burmecia with Shad.

Vivi: I wonder what Marih and Blank are doing right now?

Shad: (shrugs) I dunno!

Marih runs up to Vivi and Shad, still crying.

Marih: (crying) V-Vivi! I-I saw Blank...WITH ANOTHER WOMEN! (falls down on the floor and cries)

Vivi: When...now?

Marih:(looking up tearful) Y-Yes!

Vivi: How could he?

Vivi gently pulls up Marih from the floor and hugs her.

Marih: I don't know.

Shad: C'mon forget it!

Vivi: Yeah, forget him!

Marih: How could I?

Vivi: Well...

Shad: Go out with another guy.

Vivi: What about the both of you go to the cinemas?

Shad and Marih: ( blushes ) We !

Marih: I-I don't know...

Vivi: Don't worry about it. Shad is nice to you. He won't mind, would you Shad?

Shad: (blushes) N-No, I-I...wouldn't...mind (blushes more)

Marih: But, what about...Blank?

Vivi: What about him? He's the one who cheated on you, remember!

Marih: Yeah, but, I just can't...leave him, Can I?

Blank: (approaches Marih) M-Marih...I'm sorry! S-She doesn't mean anything to me!

Marih: (sarcastically) I couldn't tell by the way you were kissing her. How could you Blank? How could you cheat on me?

Blank: But I didn't...

Shad: That's enough, Blank. You hurt her and you know what! You don't deserve her affection.

Vivi: You hurt my cousin! How could you say that you love her and yet, cheat her heart with another women?

Blank: looks down shamefully

Marih:(tearful) Well, Blank. Since you enjoy the company of the other woman, you can go ahead have her for all I care, for it's over between you and me! (goes up and hugs Shad)

Shad: (blushes)

Other woman: (walks up to Blank) So, Blank...how about we go out again tonight?

Shad: OO Y-You...went out with her all ready! (hugging Marih tightly) You REALLY don't deserve her!

Marih: (blushes) T-That's why I'm going out with Shad, tonight! We're going to the cinema. Go ahead and enjoy your evening tonight, Blank. But you won't be enjoying it with me for I'm through with you.(kisses Shad)

**Marih: That's the end of chapter one. **

**Shad: Phew! My time of glory is over! See ya next time!**

**Until Next time. Please Read and Review and give credit to the both of us. Bai!**


	2. Going to the Cinema

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters. I do own Marih Dimitri, Delvin Ornitier, and Manafest. The character Shad Kirati is used with permission.

**Shad: Permission to use my name! No need for that!**

**Marih: Here the second chappie. There is no escape whatsoever! (chuckling evilly) Ahem...sorry(blushes). Thanks to the reviewer who dared to look at this story. I give you a kiss. (smooch) By the way, this ficcie was collaborated with Shad Kirati. Please Read and Review. Oh...and it's script formatted.  
**

**Pairings: Shad/Marih(OC)**

**Ratings: PG-13 (language, harrassment, and rage (by Manafest) )**

**Chaos in the Cinema**

**By**

**Shad Kirati and Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Two: Going to the Cinema**

_Flashback_

_Marih: T-That's why I'm going out with Shad, tonight! We're going to the cinema. Go ahead and enjoy your evening tonight, Blank! But you won't be enjoying it with me for I'm through with you. (kisses Shad)_

_End Flashback_

Shad and Blank together: Whut-t?

Marih: Yep, you heard me.We're dating now! (staring angrily at Blank)

Blank: You're what?

Shad: We're what?

Blank: I don't care!

Vivi: You probably don't!

Marih: You seems to be very happy with that snake.

Blank: That girl over there have a name. She's Emzie!

Vivi: We don't care 'bout her name!

Blank: Wanna know? Fuck you!

Shad: Hey, som' respect here!

Marih: (walks up to Blank and slaps his face) How dare you disrespect my cousin Vivi!

Blank: (rubbing his cheek) He had it coming!

Marih: (to Emzie) You know, honey! For all it's worth, you can go ahead and have Blank. He's your problem from now on! (to Shad) Come on, Shad. Let's get out of here! (hugs him)

Shad: Uh...Ok!

Vivi: (glares darkly at Blank) You EVER go near my cousin again, I swear I'll kill you myself.

Shad, Marih and Vivi leaves Blank behind with Emzie.

Blank: Heh! Like I'm afraid of you, Vivi! (wraps arm around Emzie) Come one, sweetie. Let's get out of here!

Emzie: Right with you, baby! (kisses him)

Shad: So...where are we going?

Marih: To the cinema, duh!

Shad: But it still 3 p.m, Arenìt we supposed to go to the cinema at NIGHT?

Marih: Ohh, yeh, youìre right.

Shad: So, where are we going?

Marih: To the cinema.

Shad: Huh?

Marih: We wonìt watch the movie, anyway.

Shad: What do you mean!

**Marih: That's the end of this Chapter. Please review. Our evilness with reign (grins) Please give credit to the both of us.  
**

**Shad: Did you noticed that Marih always give the news, I just joke! Ha ha**


	3. Disturbances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters. I do own the characters of Marih Dimitri, Delvin Ornitier, and Manafest. The character Shad Kirati is used with permission.

**Shad: Here she goes again saying the bad parts**

**Marih: This chappie will be a bit descriptive. Eh...it's part of my nature.** **Anyways, please read and give credit to the both of us. Yes, our evilness with reign. (laughing evilly)**

**Pairings: Shad/Marih (OC)  
**

**Ratings: PG-13 (language, harassment, and rage(by Manafest) )**

**Chaos in the Cinema**

**By**

**Shad Kirati and Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Three: Disturbances**

_-Flashback-_

_Shad: So...where are you going?  
_

_Marih: To the cinema, duh!_

_Shad: But it's still 3pm, Aren't we suppose to go to the cinema at NIGHT?_

_Marih: Ohh, yeh, you're right!_

_Shad: So, where are we going?  
_

_Marih: To the cinema.  
_

_Shad: Huh?  
_

_Marih: We won't watch the movie, anyways!  
_

_Shad: What do you mean?  
_

_-End Flashback-_

Marih: You'll see! (winks at Shad)

Shad: OO Gulp! (sweating)

Marih and Shad walked to the downtown area of Burmecia, approaching to ticket booth to the cinema!

Black Mage: Welcome to the kirkorian theater!(A/N: Actually theater in my town. Do not own.) How may I help you?

Marih: We need two tickets, please, for the 3:30 showing of the Fockers!

Black Mage: Okay two ticket for the 3:30 showing, that'll be 10.95...(looks at Marih) Hey, Marih! How are you doing?

Marih: I'm fine number 235.

Kyle: Just call me Kyle, Marih.

Marih: Oh, okay. Kyle! How have you been doing?

Kyle: I'm fine, Marih. I work here at the ticket counter. As a matter of fact, all sort of black mages work here. We just like the atmosphere here. Even your cousin works in the cinema.

Marih: Really? I didn't know that! I thought we were one guy short when we were coming to the cinema.

Kyle: Yeah. He's on his shift right now. He one of the cleaning crew around here.

Marih: Oh, really! Then maybe I'll see him around the cinema. Okay, how much did you say our tickets were?

Kyle: (printing out the tickets) Don't worry about it, Marih. It's on the house!

Marih: A-Are you sure?

Kyle: Yep. Go on ahead and enjoy the show. Don't worry about it! Your One of us, anyways. It's no big deal.

Marih: (taking the tickets) Thank you, Kyle. Send my regards to Marsha, Okay?

Kyle: Sure, Marih. Have a good day!

Marih and Shad entered through the cinema, giving their tickets to the usher.

Usher: (ripping the ticket stubs and handing the other half to Marih) Here's your tickets, Marih! Enjoy the show. It's theater booth number 31. Just go to your left.

Marih: Thanks, Hadi.

Shad: (looking behind him) Do you know all those black mages?

Marih: Yeah! They all live in the Black mage village. I always had a blast hanging out with them, with me and Vivi playing around. That's how I know them.

Shad: Ohhhhh! (looking at the concession stand) Should I get you some popcorn?

Marih: No, I'm not that hungry! We'll be pretty busy, anyways! (smirking)

Shad: (blushing)

Marih and Shad entered through theater number 31. Marih dragged Shad towards the far back end of the seats, in a shaded area. Shad sat down on the seat, while, Marih sat down on his lap, slipping her arm around his waist.

Marih: Are you comfortable?

Shad: (nervously) Y-Yes.

Marih: Relax, honey. There isn't a lot of people in this theater. (stroking his stomach gently) I just want to enjoy my time with you.

Without any warning, Marih sent a small kiss on Shad's lips, stunning him.

Marih: Did you like that?

Shad: (blushing) Y-Yes!

Marih: Here's some more!

Marih started to kiss his lips fully, closing her eyes on the process. Shad responded back by kissing her back, moaning slightly at the process. Shad started to stroke her back gently in small circles. Both broke off from the kiss, gasping for air. Marih started to send small, sweet kisses on his neck, nipping it gently.

Shad closed his eyes, moaning over the soft kisses that he was receiving. Shad gently lifted her head, breaking her off of the sweet kisses that she was giving him.

Shad: I think I should be doing that to you.

Shad proceeded to give her sweet, small kisses on her neck, stroking her back gently in small, smooth rubs. Marih leaned her neck back, giving Shad room to continue his sweet kisses.

Meanwhile, Vivi was cleaning the aisle with a dustpan and broom. He wore a red vest with a white shirt underneath and a black bow tie with his yellow hat on. Vivi keep on sweeping up the thrown popcorn that was all over the theater floor. The other employees were straightening out the curtains from the theater and helping with the cleaning. Vivi was walking up the aisle, sweeping up a few candy wrappers from the floor. A man was sitting at the right side of the aisle, chewing on some chocolate candy, waiting for the movie to start. He saw Vivi coming up to him, sweeping up some soda drinks that were emptied of it's content from the floor.

He kept looking at Vivi, never gazing his eyes off of him. Vivi was right next to him, trying to sweep up a stubborn candy wrapper that was wedged between the seats. Swiftly the man grabbed Vivi by the rear, nipping at it gently. Vivi sharply turned around, staring the man at disbelieve.

Vivi: (shocked) D-Did you just g-grabbed me?

Man: (smirks) It depends. You were just there cleaning up.

Vivi: (angry) How could you? You have no right to do that!

Man: (glaring darkly at Vivi) I can do whatever I like and I don't have to listen to anyone, so back off.

The Man back slaps Vivi across the face. Vivi stumbles back in shock. Then tears starts to form from his face. At this Vivi runs off out of the theater, dropping his dustpan and broom on the floor and crying.

Marih, who witnessed the whole event, looks at Shad.

Marih: (looking at the man) I'll be right back, sweetie. Just wait here for me.

Marih gets up from Shad's lap and walks down the aisle towards the man. Shad, who got up from his seat, walks outside of the row of seats, watching Marih.

Marih approaches the man, who looks at Marih.

Man: Hey cutie! How are you doing?

Marih, glaring darkly at the man, makes her hand into a fist and punches him square across the face, causing him to fall back on his seat. Suddenly, there is a crowd of people around Marih, including some black mages that were working in the theater.

Marih: (angry) Don't you EVER touch my cousin, Vivi, like that. You had no right to do that. I will not allow you to hurt him.

Man: (abruptly gets up from his seat) You...BITCH!

The Man roughly slaps Marih on the face, causing her to fall down. Shad immediately rushes to her side, helping her to stand up. He walks up to the man, angrily glaring at him.

Shad: (angry) You better apologize to her or I'm going to get mad.

Man: (scowling) Are you that whore's boyfriend?

Shad was about to hit him but was withheld back by the black mages, his body shaking from anger.

Meanwhile, in the theater lobby, inside the men's bathroom, Vivi was still crying, sobbing his tears out. Manafest entered inside the bathroom, washing his hands. He turned his attention to sounds of tears and looked at his right. He then saw Vivi, down on the floor, crying his eyes out. Manafest walked up next to Vivi, bending down next to him.

Manafest: (concerned) What's wrong, Vivi? What happened?

Vivi: (looking up with tearful eyes) T-This man...grabbed me. H-He touched me inappropriately.

Manafest: (angry)WHAT! WHERE IS HE?

Vivi: (sobbing) H-He's still in the theater.

Manafest: Which one?

Vivi: (wiping the tears off his eyes) N-Number 31.

Manafest: (patting Vivi back gently) You stay here, okay? I'll be right back.

Manafest rushed out of the bathroom, walking hastily to the theater with rage in his eyes. Back inside the theater, Shad had calmed down a bit, with the black mages releasing him.

Shad: (glaring at the man) You're lucky that I didn't kicked your ass when I had the chance.

Man: (smirks) Huh! Like you could!

Shad was about to rush against the man again when he was interrupted by Manafest bursting through the door, anger flowing around him. Manafest walked up to Shad and Marih, who was standing next to him.

Manafest: Where is he?

Shad: (pointing to the man) There's the guy you want. He's all yours!

Manafest turned his attention to the man, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him from the floor, bringing him up to his face.

Manafest: (glaring dangerously) We have rules in this theater and harassing employees is one of them.

Manafest carried the frightened man out toward the theater. Shad and Marih followed Manafest as he carried him towards the lobby and outside the theater itself. Manafest threw the man outside into the street at full force.

Manafest: (angry) I NEVER want to see you in this theater EVER again.

Manafest went back inside the theater, calming himself down. Marih walked up to him.

Marih: Is Vivi alright?

Manafest: Yes, he'll be alright! Sorry about all of this.

Marih: It's okay! I was just concerned about Vivi but, I didn't know that you worked here as well!

Manafest: Oh yeah! I'm the head usher here. I make sure that everything goes well and I'll throw out anyone who violates any rules that we post here in the theater. I need to go back and see how Vivi is holding up. I'll go and see if I can have him leave early today. He's been through a lot.

Marih: That would be nice. (to Shad) Come on, Shad. Let's go back inside the theater.

Shad: Right beside you, Marih.

Shad and Marih started to walk back into the theater while Manafest goes back to work.

**Shad: Is it over? Could someone tell me the story, I closed my eyes at the part we entered the cinema**

**Marih: That's the end of this chappie. Please review and give credit to both of us. We'll continue this chaos. (Grins)**


	4. Manafest's Anger

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any characters from Final Fantasy IX. I do own Marih Dimitri, Delvin Ornitier, and Manafest. The character Shad Kirati is used by permission.

**Marih: A BIG thanks goes to my fave reviewer, Paul Sheldon. Heres a BIG hug for you. (gives a big hug) Please review and give credit to the both of us. Our chaos will continue. (chuckling evilly)  
**

**Shad: (sigh) me jealous!  
**

**Pairings: Shad/Marih (OC)**

**Ratings: PG-13 (Language, harassment, and rage (by Manafest) )**

**Chaos in the Cinema**

**By**

**Shad Kirati and Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: Manafest's Anger**

**-**_Flashback-_

Shad and Marih started to walk back into the theater while Manafest goes back to work.

_End Flashback_

Shad and Marih seat at their seats and come back to that kiss-a-lot.

Blank: Well, who is alive always appears, huh?

Marih: (pushing Shad off of her) B-Blank?

Blank: Ím to watch the movie, but it́s kinda difficult with two heads in front of me.

Emzies: I was wondering if you guys could change your seat, so there none of us would be interrupted, what́cha say?

Shad: O-okey

Shad and Marih go to the seats aside them, Shad look to Marih and start approaching when Marih push his face and says: I wanna watch the movie (looking at Blank)

Shad: Oh, ćmon just because he is here.

Marih: No, the only one in my heart is you.

Shad:(Blushes)

Shad and Marih looked at the screen, waiting for the movie to start. Shad slipped his arm around her waist, rubbing her waist gently. Marih leaned her head against Shad's shoulders, slipping her arm around his waist, rubbing it smoothly.

Blank and Emzies were sitting behind them, both cuddling each other affectionately. Blank glanced at Marih slightly but then returned his gaze towards the screen.

Manafest entered through the theater with Vivi right next to him.

Manafest: (looking at Vivi) Are you sure you want to keep on working, Vivi? I can request that you get off earlier today.

Vivi: (sniffing) N-No. I-I'm fine Manafest. Thank you anyways. (gives a quick kiss on Manafest cheek)

Manafest stood there blankly, touching his cheek, blushing as Vivi walks up the aisle, picking up his broom and dustpan off from the floor. Vivi proceeds to brush up some candy wrappers and popcorn that were still on the floor. Manafest walked down to the middle of the screen.

Manafest: (speaking loudly) Can I have everyone attention please?

The whole audience turned there attention to Manafest.

Manafest: Thank You. I would like to apologize for the incident that happened earlier, however, I assure all of our guests that we will NOT tolerate any inappropriate behavior in this theater. We have rules in this theater that we post up in the entrance of the lobby and anyone who violates those rules WILL be asked to leave the theater. The movie will start soon but it is being delayed for a couple of minutes. Please be patient and wait.

Blank:(shouting to Manafest) Aw Come-on. Cut the crap and get the movie started

Manafest: (muttering to himself) Shut up Blank!(back to the audience) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the feature today, "Meet the Fockers" and that you'll have a good time. There also plenty of drinks and food at the concession stand so enjoy yourself and I hope you have a pleasant experience at the Kirkorian theater. Thank You! (taking a small bow to the audience)

Manafest left the screen and started to walk up the aisle towards Shad and Marih. He stopped right next to them.

Manafest: Hey, you two. Marih, I thought you were with Blank.

Marih: That jerk! I'm so over him! (looking at Shad) I'm with Shad now! He's my sweetie!

Shad: (blushing) Yeah, we're together.

Manafest:(chuckling) Well, it's about time! (to Shad) Looks like you got your chance, Shad.

Shad: (smiling) I'm glad I did.

Vivi walks up to Manafest, with his dustpan full of trash.

Vivi: What's going on?

Marih: Hey Vivi! How are you feeling?

Vivi: I'm doing much better. I decided to keep on working.

Marih: That's good.

Blank: (to Vivi) Hey, we're trying to wait for the movie here. Why don't you go and sweep up some gum or something!

Manafest: Don't talk to him in that manner. You'll see the movie shortly.

Blank: (sarcastically) Aww...isn't that cute! His "boyfriend" is defending him.

Vivi: (blushing) He's not my boyfriend. H-He's my best friend!

Manafest: (glaring darkly to Blank) I'm going to give you one warning, Blank. You speak to Vivi rudely in any way, I won't hesitate to hurt you.

Blank: (standing up) I like to see you try, you queer!

Manafest was about rush into Blank but was withheld back by Vivi.

Vivi: (holding Manafest back) Don't do it, Manafest! It's not worth it. Walk it off!

Manafest walked out of the theater, scowling at Blank.

Vivi: (looking at Marih) I-I'm sorry, Marih. I'll go and try to calm down Manafest. Please enjoy the movie.

Marih: Okay, cuz. I'll see you later.

Vivi smiled at Marih and Shad. He took a quick glance at Blank and glared at him. Vivi walked out of the theater, going after Manafest.

Marih: (looking at Blank) You didn't have to be so rude to Vivi or Manafest! There were just saying hello to me.

Blank: (scoffs) Huh! Those queers need to do there job.

Marih: (glaring at Blank) My cousin and Manafest are both powerful Black Mages! I wouldn't take them lightly for they can crush you.

Shad: (glaring at Blank angrily) Don't pay attention to him, honey. Let's just wait for the movie.

Marih: (looking at Shad lovingly) Sure, Sweetie. (gives a kiss to Shad)

Shad and Marih sat at the theater, cuddling each other, waiting for the movie.

**Shad: No good comment here! I'm sad! Bad, bad Sheldon! No donuts for you!**

**Marih: Well, that's all. (Yawn) By now, you all know to review the both of us. (Stretching) I think I need a pillow! (Snoring lightly)  
**

**Vivi: (whispering) Shh! She's asleep! (Covers Marih in a blanket) **


End file.
